Starshine Cove
Starshine Cove '''is the 7th main level in Super Mario 64 Shining Stars. This island resort houses 7 more stars that Mario needs to obtain to get farther. This level is actually located in the first overworld, though it requires 30 stars to enter the door that leads to it. This is also the same amount of stars that he also needs to access Bowser's Tower of Terror to get the key for the 2nd overworld. The pipe leading to the beach is located way up on a tall pillar in the middle of the water. The only means of getting there is via a star door which is next to the Key door which leads to the 2nd Overworld. Just a small note, if he enters from the wrong side of the door, he will not get warped, so walk towards the center and stand still. This cove is both very small and very large at the same time. It is small because there are not much on the island, besides a couple of mountains, a shake, a wooden scaffolding, and a hot air balloon, along with the surrounding waters. But on the other hand it is scaled very largely, making Mario look very tiny compared to his large surroundings. Mario stands on a large small island and can cross some bridges to reach the main land. There is a path which goes around three redish mountains, passing by some palm trees along the way. On the side is a steep looking grey mountain. However, it seems Mario has brought his hiking boots as he can walk straight up it with no problem. Using a pipe at the top leads to a Wing Cap which allows him to travel to most places. This level requires the Wing Cap for almost every star, so make sure you grab it from Magma Mountains before entering. Also, if Mario goes into the water, he will not be able to get up unless the player know how to Slope Kick (by holding the Jump button and mashing the Kick button). '''Stars Star 1: Beachside Cabin ' Requires Wing Cap! '''Even though the house in the center does not obtain the star, it does obtain a bob-omb buddy which allows Mario to reach the star in a cliffside structure. Run up the steep grey mountain to the left as soon as Mario reaches the mainland and enter the pipe at the top. Use the Wing Cap on the other side to play to the house on the center mountain and talk to the bob-omb buddy who unlocks the cannon on a wooden platform in the middle of the water. After it is open, head back up the mountain and fly to where the cannon opened up. Then use the cannon to launch Mario to the back cliff which has the Cabin on it. Land on the lowest platform and either jump fly to the next or use the "!" switch if you are running low. At the top is the star. '''No' Wing Cap 'You can climb on the roof of the cabin by using a cliffside next to the right pillar of the structure, then you can jump off the roof to grap the platform underneath where the star is located ('do not jump direclty in front of you or you'll be softlock) Star 2: Hot Air Balloon Fly-In ' Requires Wing Cap! '''Grab the wing cap from the top of the mountain and use it to fly towards the Hot Air Balloon near the Cannon. The entrance into the basket, where the star is located, is very small, so go slowly and try to enter higher rather than lower. '''Star 3: Mini Volcano' ' Requires Wing Cap! '''This star was probably the first you saw, as it is in one of the volcano surrounding the house where the Bob-omb buddy was located. Use the wing cap to fly to it and collect this simple star. '''Star 4: Beachside Coins' ' Requires Wing Cap! '''Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered around the island. Their locations are as follows: # On top of the Grey slope before the pipe in a corner # On the rim of the first mini volcano # In front of the House in the middle of the mini volcanos # On the rim of the other mini volcano # On the wooden platform in the middle of the water # On top of a green arch in the water # Under the same green arch in the water # In the corner of the water When Mario collect all 8 coins, the star appear one of the small island before the mainland. '''Star 5: 5 Sunken Star Chests' Mario must discover 5 secrest in front of '''chests underwater. For each of the 5 chests, swim around in front of the star until you are notified you have found the secret. They are not all perfectly centered. Once Mario discovers all 5, the star appears underwater '''Star 6: Up a Tree ' Requires Wing Cap! '''Mario must fly to a tree. Grab the wing cap and fly to the tree on the opposite corner, on the edge of the water, and grab the star atop it. '''Enemies' * Sushi * Goomba Category:Level Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Island Category:Mountains Category:Music-Banjo